Decisions heartache and happiness
by Angelofthe619
Summary: a story of making the right decsions and folowing your heart


Eve Torres was brushing her hair in the divas locker room when Maryse oulette burst through the door running right into her almost.

"Hey Ryse where's the fire?" Eve asked looking at the out of breath girl infront of her.

"It's Mike...He knows I'm here and I've been avoiding him for weeks"Maryse explained in between breaths.

"What?...You told me you would call him and eplain to him you needed some space not just avoid him" Eve said putting her brush back in her bag.

"I know what I said but...it was too hard and I was in Canada and he was on the road I didn't think I would have too deal with it till I came back on the road" Maryse said almost in tears.

"Aww hun don't cry,listen I'll cover for you but you need to talk to him later tonite deal?" Eve asked seriously as she hugged her bestfriend.

"Alright I just can't deal with it now I need some time to clear my head or this is all I will be doing and he will hate me for sure" Maryse said crying when there was a knock on the door.

"Maryse are you in there I seen you rush out of catering...just please come out and talk with me" Mike mizannin better known as the Miz said through the door.

"Eve what do I do?" Maryse said scared.

"Go into the back incase he comes in but I'll get rid of him for you" Eve said walking away fro Maryse to answer the door sighing heavily.

Eve opened the door and seen Mike smile from the look on her face.

"Hey Mike what can I do for you?" she asked leaning on the door way.

"I..I was looking for Maryse is she there with you?" Mike asked trying to look in.

"Nope just me sorry see you for our flight tommorow bye" Eve said quickley and closed the door.

Eve went to walk away from the door but there was another knock, she shook her head and opened the door.

"You know Mike I thought I...Alex what are you doing here?" Eve asked shocked.

"I work here still regardless if you have been treating me like the pleag just cause you don't see me doesn't mean that I don't exsist" Alex riley said matter of factly.

Eve just bowed her head not knowing what to say knowing he was right.

'Flashback'

_About a month ago it was a typical saturday nite and a bunch of us were going out to unwind and have a good time after a long week._

_"Hey Eve you almost ready we are gonna be late?" Maryse asked annoyed._

_"Relax I'm done we can go" Eve said shaking her headas she grabbed her keys and purse as they both left for the club._

_As the two divas entered the club Maryse went straight to the bar and as always Eve bee-lined for the dance floor not being able to resist._

_"Man shes hot" Alex said absent minded._

_"What was that?" John Cena asked taking a swig of his beer._

_"Nothing man" Alex lied hoping John would take the answer._

_"No I'm pretty sure you said that you think some girl down there is Hot" John pointed out smirking as he scanned around in the direction of where Alex was staring._

_"Well of corse there are hot chicks here tell me you don't think there is some eye candy out on that dance floor" Alex said smoothly tking a big gulp of his beer._

_"Well ya you would have to be blind not to see some of thoes hotties but you have been watching someone down there since she got in"John said matter of factly._

_"Am I that obvious?" Alex asked rubbing his hand over his face._

_"Woo woo woo you know it!" Zack Ryder said smiling as he was listening to the conversation._

_"Aww really jeez if zack seen it I bet she thinks I'm a creeper"Alex sighedshaking his head._

_"Dude just go up to her and ask her to dance you do know how to right?"John asked patting him on the shoulder._

_"Ya thanks man...Here goes nothing"Alex said finishing off his beer and heading to the dance floor._

_Eve was in her own world just dancing to the beat of the song when the song turned slow which made her frown and stop, as she went to leave the dance floor and join Maryse at the table she was now sitting at she got a tap on the shoulder._

_When Eve turned around she was surprised to see a smiling Alex Riley._

_"Can I have this dance?" Alex asked offering his hand to her._

_Eve was unsure but put her hand in his giving him a small smile._

_He gently grabbed both her hands and put them around his neck and closed the distance between them by putting his hands on the small of her back as they started to dance._

_"You look beautiful tonite" Alex said into Eve's ear._

_"Thankyou but I have to ask why did you go through the trouble to ask me to dance?" Eve asked looking at him._

_"The truth is it's no trouble at all...I suppose it's the only way I figured I could talk to you" Alex said bowing hishead trying not to make eye contact with her._

_"We work together and pass each other in the halls all the time and now is the time you pick to talk?"Eve asked sceptically._

_"I guess I was waiting to gather up enough courage to talk with you alone" Alex said truthfully._

_"I'm not a snob if you would have said 'Hi' I would have said it back" Eve pointed out._

_"I just didn't know how to approach you cause...I like you" Alex admitted looking into Eve's eyes._

_"What?...you like me really who put you up to this?" Eve asked thinking it was a joke._

_"No one I thought you might react this way but I decided to let you know cause I knew nothing would happen for sure if I just kept it to myself"Alex explained._

_"So your serious you have feelings for me?" Eve asked slowley._

_"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Alex said smiling._

_"I feel the same way we just hang out in diffrent groups so I never had the chance to tell you" Eve admitted smiling._

_"Really?"he asked making sure._

_"Yes really" she said as he picked her up and spun her around hugging her tight._

_This caused her to giggle and when he put her down they were just inches away from each other._

_Alex leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss._

_Eve responded deepening the kiss as the song was ending._

_When they broke the kiss they smiled at each other._

_"You thirsty?" he asked as he lazily had his arm around Eve's shoulder._

_"Oh ya I have done nothing but dance since I got here" Eve said putting her arm around Alex's waist._

_The two made there way to the bar and Eve suddenly relized that she got caught up and the moment and wasn't thinking about the big picture and started to panick in her head._

_'Eve not again first Shad then Ron A.K.A R-Truth and Chris masters you promised not to fall for another guy at work' Eve's thoughts were broken by Alex kissing the top of her head._

_"You in there pretty girl?" Alex asked seeing Eve's zoned out look._

_"Umm ya sorry I'll have a Rye and coke" Eve said giving a small smile._

_"You got it one blue and one Rye and Coke" Alex said to the bar tender._

_"I'll be right back I need some air?" Eve said rubbing Alex's arm._

_"I'll come with you..."_

_"No it's okay I promise I wont be long" Eve said giving him a reassuring smile._

_"Alright" Alex said giving her a kiss before Eve turned and walked quickly to the nearest exit._

_and the rest was history..._

_Present time..._

"Hey...I didn't come here to make you feel like crap,actually I came for an explination of some sort even if it's just a sentance it would be enough at this point" Alex said stepping closer and gently lifting her chin up so there eyes met.

"Alex I'm not sure I can give you the answers your looking for...I'm sorry" Eve said as she bit her lip to stop it from quivering.

"Please if you can't let me into your heart then at least let me in to that pretty head of yours" Alex pleaded tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Its complicated Alex and right now isn't a good time"Eve said thinking of Maryse in the back hiding.

"There is never a set time for this type of thing you just gotta face it with the truth that is why I couldn't stay away anymore" Alex said wrapping his arms around Eve and pulling her so there faces were only inches away.

Eve started to tremble a bit as she looked into alex's chocolate brown eyes and couldn't gather the strength to pull away.

Alex backed her into the room and closed the door locking it behind them not letting go of the diva in his arms afraid that she would run if he did.

"Alex I..." Eve was cut off by Alex capturing her lips in a passion filled kiss.

Eve tried to not respond but couldn't hold back her want to kiss him back for more then a few seconds and she was kissing him back with just and Alex was smiling like a kid on christmas morning.

"I knew it...I knew you felt something that night to but why did you tell me you needed some air and insist I stay inside that you would be fine and be back in a few minutes just to leave?" Alex asked with a yerning to know the answer to stop all the questions he held onto for weeks now.

"Eve!...You are such a hypacritacal bitch!" Maryse yelled walking up to Eve turning her to face her and slapping her face as hard as she could sending Eve to the floor.

"Ah... Ryse wait!" Eve said reaching out in the direction of the french canadian divas.

All Maryse did was rant something in french unlocked the door looked the both ways and ran down the hall to the parkinglot.

Eve just pulled her knees up tp her chest and started to cry just overwhelmed with all that was happening.

The site broke Alex's heart and he kneeled down and pulled Eve into his arms.

Eve wanted to push him away but right now she needed the comfort and surprisingly she felt herself calming down almost instantly as she curled into his chest just listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
